codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
A Trip To Xanadu
A Trip To Xanadu is the ninth episode of season 12 and the 245th episode of Code Lyoko. Summery The episode starts off with Jeremy working in his room on how the way to destroy Xanadu and Xana for good, as he was working Aelita came in asking him what was he doing and he told her that he was almost done with working on his program on how to destroy Xanadu for good this time, Aelita was shocked about it and Jeremy told him to tell the others to meet up with him at the factory later. Later that day at the factory.............................. Jeremy called the others to tell them to come to the factory right away it was mission time for them to destroy Xanadu once for all and soon Jeremy sended everyone evening William too to Sector 5 to the Skidbladnir and they soon got inside in their spots. Aelita soon took off and they went into the digital sea to go to Xanadu, Jeremy told them that there were no monsters in sight for the time being because since it was too early for Xana to notice the heroes coming to Xanadu and soon they got inside and they found a tower to dock the Skid and take over the tower, they soon docked and arrived at the main Replika tower and Aelita was inside the tower and soon she started to work on the tower. Meanwhile.................. Xana had sended out his monsters which were the Creepers which everyone was shocked to see the Creepers outside of Sector 5. Jeremy said that Creepers never leave Sector 5 ever and Xana must of really hate the heroes for destroying his Replika in the previous episode. Jeremy told Aelita to hurry and asked her if anything good has happened yet. After Xana sended out his Hornets soon battle droids came while Aelita was up to work. in the main tower she was still working as hard as she could and she soon told Jeremy that she was almost there with entering the Code; Chimera program, Xana meanwhile still attacking the heroes outside of the Xanadu main tower and they were getting tired of Xana's same tricks that he is doing every-time. Meanwhile the Separatist Council were watch the battle turning bad as Aelita was in the main tower and she was close to destroying Xanadu for good. They were soon contacted by Xana and he told them to leave and escape Xanadu because Jeremy and the others were gonna destroy it in a minute which Nute Gunray told him that they can't because it was impossible for them. Gunray like the leaders didn't know the Lyoko Warriors much like Xana does considering that they had ruined his plans a lot and evening destroyed their battleships and ruined the droid army to which Gunray and the leaders were shocked so they called all of their Separatist fleets and they told them to destroy their ship so they can't escape for when they destroy Xanadu and they soon targeted the Skidbladnir and started to fire at it until the shields and ship were gone. Jeremy saw it so did the others but before they could stop the fleet they were all hit by the Creepers sent back to earth as Aelita was all her own now Jeremy told her to hurry and finish so they can save the Skid she soon told them that she was all done and entered the Code: Chimera with Jeremy at the same time and got out of the main Xanadu tower and she was about let Jeremy get her back inside the Skid but suddenly a Creeper shot her sending her back to her and the Skid was now destroyed alongside with Xanadu. Xanadu and the Skid were both blowing up at the same time and they soon were never seen again as Xanadu left some pieces behind and our heroes back at the factory they were upset that they lost the Skid again but they did destroy Xanadu once again and now they had to focus on how to destroy Xana now with the Kolossus hanging around and Xana is probably gonna use him to end the warriors for good. Jeremy soon told the others that he will handle it tonight. Trivia * This marks the last appearance of the Skidbladnir as this was the second time that it was destroyed The first time was by the Kolossus in Down to Earth, this time was by the Separatist Council using their Separatist attack fleet that weren't seen since season 10 against the Death Star. * This episode marks the last appearance of Xanadu. * This marks the only appearance of the Creepers outside of Sector 5. * This is the second time that Code: Chimera is used the third time it was used in Massacre. * The Separatist Council mark their first very appearance for the first time in the series they would later return in season 16. * The Separatist Council are defeated for the first time in this episode. * This also marks the last time to feature the Separatist Fleet.